Hawkgirl
Hawkgirl is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is classified as a Power User. Biography Shiera Hall is the reincarnated princess Chay-Ara. With the aid of Nth metal, an alien, magic-based substance, she fights crime as the fearsome Hawkgirl. Regime Like so many who saw the rise of the One Earth regime, Hawkgirl was attracted to the sense of order brought about by the High Councilor. This has made her an ideal enforcer for Superman’s ranks. Injustice Comic Hawkgirl first appears to answer Wonder Woman's call for heroes at the Watchtower. After being informed of the situation, the kidnapping of Superman's parents at the hands of Mirror Master, she is one of the many heroes to agree to help locate the rogue. She battles Weather Wizard in Central City, and is later seen waiting outside the villain's bar. Hawkgirl next appears to help Wonder Woman battle the attacking Atlanteans and Aquaman. Hawkgirl battles the forces of Atlantis as Wonder Woman orders her to rescue the people who had been knocked off the boat by Aquaman's attack. She watches Arthur's forces suddenly retreat and notices the massive tsunami fast approaching. She is the first to realize there is something behind the wave. Hawkgirl spots what she believes are mountains rising out of the water, but are in fact the massive tentacles of the Kraken Aquaman called to his aid. Hawkgirl is ensnared by one of the Kraken's tentacles and dragged underwater, slowly drowning while Wonder Woman struggles to save her. After Superman arrives and forces Aquaman to call his beast off, Hawkgirl is ordered by the Man of Steel to help the sailors while Superman and the League go to give their response to Aquaman's ultimatum. Injustice: Gods Among Us Hawkgirl appears in the beginning of story mode with the Justice League as they battle several villains. She helps Shazam defeat Black Adam. After racing to stop Joker's Nuke, Shazam and herself were the only heroes at the scene to not be transported to the alternate universe. Her duplicate in the other dimension appears several times throughout the story mode as a member of Superman's Regime, battling characters like The Joker and Lex Luthor. Powers and Abilities *Flight *Regenerative healing *Enhanced strength *Immortal (through reincarnation) *Reincarnates Intro/Outro INTRO: Hawkgirl flies down from the sky, landing in a crouch pose. She then raises her head, gets up, and says, "Time to bring the hammer down." 'OUTRO: '''Hawkgirl jumps in the air and slams her mace on the ground making cracks in it, she then stands up and looks in the direction of her opponent. Gameplay Hawkgirl's moveset involves her mace. She is able to hit her opponent with the mace on the ground, and in the air. Her wings also allow her to remain suspended in the air for a brief period of time. Character Trait '''Soaring Hawk: '''Hawkgirl's trait allows her to be suspended in the air for a brief period of time. While in this stance, additional moves are made avaliable to her. Move List Basic Moves: *Low Mace Jab *Cloud Nine *Ascension *Great Divine Combo Attacks: *Mace Maximum *Dawn Star *Bloody War Special Moves: *Mace Charge *Mace Toss *Air Mace Toss *Downward Mace (Air) *Wing Evade *Stomp Super Move '''The Power Of Nth: '''She takes her foe up into the air and smashes her opponent twice in the face with her mace,and sends her opponent flying back to the ground. Ending Free of his brainwashing, Hawkgirl exacted revenge on the High Councilor for murdering her husband, Hawkman. She was nevertheless sent to prison for her role in the regime. One night she awoke hovering above her cot, glowing with eldritch light. An instant later she stood at the bottom of a shallow crater. There she found the source of the light: a meteorite of pure Nth-metal. As she touched it, the meteorite sprung to life, encasing her in Nth-metal. The new armor made Hawkgirl invincible. Her first act: vengeance against those who had helped Superman capture Hawkman. Quotes *"This is gonna hurt. ''A lot." *"Taste the mace!" *"Playtime's over!" *"Insurance payed up?" *"Face rearranged." *"Last man standing will be a woman!" -Clash with any Character *"Hate to bludgeon a man when he's down." -Clash with any Character *"That all you got?" -Clash with any Character *"I can do this all day." -Clash with any Character *"Don't mess with me, Bats." -Clash with Batman *"A bat that can't fly." -Clash with Batman *"Pray for mercy." -Clash with Green Arrow *"You have a ring, I have a mace!" -Clash with Green Lantern *"For a breathmint." -Clash with Lex Luthor *"And you look like an egg." -Clash with Lex Luthor *"You're no warrior." -Clash with Lex Luthor *"Big surprise." -Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Think again!" -Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Is that all you've got Diana?" -Clash with Wonder Woman *"Well, if you say so." -Clash with Wonder Woman Costumes Default Hawkgirl's most distinguishing features are her giant wings and spiked mace. She dons an elaborate helmet that features two yellow wings facing outward. The helmet has three green stripes on the top and black shading around her eyes. Hawkgirl has a yellow, green, and red sleeveless top that exposes her mid-torso. She wears a yellow and a brown armband and brown gauntlets with spikes on her arms. She has a brown belt with red and green tights. The tights have plating that resembles feathers on her thighs. She also sports shin-high red and yellow boots. Regime Hawkgirl retains her giant wings, but has a modified mace. Her helmet is more elaborate and has green shading around her eyes. She sports a gold, green, and red breastplate leaving her upper-torso exposed. Her arms have gold armor with extra padding on her forearms. She has green tights with gold and red plating that connect to her red and black shoes. Gallery Screenshots IGAU Hawkgirl.jpg|Hawkgirl's Alternate Costume. Hawkgirl.jpg|First Sighting Hawkgirl Super.jpg Hawkgirl_wings.png|Hawkgirl activating her Super Move Hawkgirl Flying.jpg Hawkgirl 1.jpg Hawkgirl 2.jpg Hawkgirl 3.jpg Hawkgirl 4.jpg Hawkgirl 5.jpg Hawkgirl 6.jpg Hawkgirl 7.jpg Hawkgirl 8.jpg Hawkgirl 9.jpg GreenArrowvsHawkgirl.png|Hawkgirl vs. Green Arrow Black Adam 5.jpg Black Adam 3.jpg Black Adam 2.jpg Black Adam 1.jpg|Black Adam and Hawkgirl Hawkgirl 11.jpg|Alternate Costume Hawkgirl 12.jpg|Alternate Costume 5e6d024b9954db06942299be07e06ef9.jpg HawkgirlMaskXboxLive.png|Hawkgirl Avatar Mask for Xbox Live HawkgirlAvatarCostume.png|Hawkgirl Avatar costume for Xbox Live Hawkgirl Unmasked.png|Hawkgirl unmasked in her Epilogue hawkgirlca.jpg|Concept art for Hawkgirl. Videos Category:Heroes Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Birds of Prey Members